leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Exp. Share
|colorscheme=key items}} |} The Exp. Share (Japanese: がくしゅうそうち Learning Equipment), called Exp.All in the Generation I games and formatted Exp.Share in the Generation II games, is a type of item introduced in Generation I. From Generation II to , it is a held item. In the games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |N/A| 1500}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Generation I In Generation I (when the item was known as the Exp.All in English), if it is in the Bag, Exp. All halves the experience and stat experience earned by the player's Pokémon that participated in the battle in order to distribute experience and stat experience to all party members. Half of the earned experience and stat experience is distributed evenly among party members who participated in the battle. Then, due to a bug, experience and stat experience equal to the amount received by a single participating party member is distributed evenly among all party members. If only one of the player's Pokémon participated in the battle this amount is equal to half of the total, functioning as intended; however, if multiple Pokémon participated, some experience and stat experience that would have otherwise been earned is lost. Generation II If any Pokémon in the party holds an Exp. Share, the total experience and stat experience earned when an opposing Pokémon faints is split in half, with 50% evenly distributed between all Pokémon who participated in the and 50% evenly distributed between all Pokémon holding an Exp. Share (rounded down to the nearest whole number). When the Pokémon holding this item receives experience, the amount of Exp. Points gained is shown twice. Furthermore, a Pokémon whose Original Trainer is the that both participates in battle and holds an Exp. Share will gain approximately 50% (due to rounding) of the experience twice, meaning that it does not receive 100% of the experience. Generation III to V If any Pokémon in the party holds an Exp. Share, the total experience earned when an opposing Pokémon faints is split in half, with 50% evenly distributed between all Pokémon who participated in the and 50% evenly distributed between all Pokémon holding an Exp. Share. A Pokémon holding an Exp. Share also gains all s (stat experience in Generation II) as if it had participated in the battle. In Generation V, the Exp. Share accommodates the changes in the experience formula that incorporate the difference in levels between the defeated Pokémon and Pokémon gaining experience, which is factored in after splitting it. Generation VI onward Starting in Generation VI, it is now a Key Item. It can be turned on or off from the Bag menu in the overworld. If it is enabled, the experience and s earned when an opposing Pokémon faints or is caught is awarded to all of the Pokémon in the party individually. Pokémon that do not participate in battle only gain 50% of the possible experience (but all of the EVs). Description |Gives Exp. Points to all Pokémon in party, even those not in battle.}} |Shares battle Exp. points. (Hold)}} |Shares battle Exp. Points. (Hold)}} |A hold item that gets Exp. points from battles.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder gets a share of Exp. points without having to battle.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder gets a share of a battle's Exp. Points without battling.}} |Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | gate 2F (from 's aide after obtaining 50 Pokémon) | |- | | (from Mr. Pokémon in exchange for the Red Scale) | Lucky Channel (3 digits) |- | | Devon Corporation (from Mr. Stone after delivering the Letter) | Lilycove Department Store Pokémon Lottery Corner (3 digits) |- | | gate 2F (from 's aide after obtaining 50 Pokémon) | |- | | Agate Village | |- | | Phenac City (from Mayor Trest after rescuing the city) | |- | | (from 's assistant after seeing 35 Pokémon) | Jubilife TV Pokémon Lottery Corner (3 digits) |- | | (from Mr. Pokémon in exchange for the Red Scale) | Goldenrod Radio Tower Pokémon Lottery Corner (3 digits) |- | | Castelia City (Battle Company), Icirrus City (Pokémon Fan Club Chairman) | |- | | Castelia City (Battle Company), Icirrus City (Pokémon Fan Club Chairman), Floccesy Town (held by / ) | |- | | Santalune City (from Alexa after defeating Viola) | |- | | Petalburg Woods (from Devon employee after defeating / ) | |- | | (from Professor Kukui during the first visit at the ) | |- | | (from Professor Kukui during the first visit at the ) | |} |} Artwork RG Exp All.png|EXP.ALL artwork from Generation I In the TCG The EXP.ALL was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era) in the expansion, and was later reprinted in the expansion. The card was later reprinted under the name Exp. Share as a during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era) in the expansion. The Exp. Share has subsequently been reprinted in the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era) and the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese Sun & Moon Era). As the EXP.ALL, it allows the player to move an from a Knocked Out Active Pokémon to the Pokémon the EXP.ALL is attached to, then discard the EXP.ALL. As the Exp. Share, it has the same effect, except that it is not discarded after applying its effect. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=學習裝置 |zh_cmn=學習裝置 / 学习装置 |da=Deling af erfaringspoint |fr=Multi Exp |de=EP-Teiler |it=Condividi Gen VI+ Gen II-V |ko=학습장치 |pt_br= |ru=Общая Доля Obshchaya Dolya |es=Repartir Exp |sv=Erfarenhetsandel |th=อุปกรณ์ช่วยเรียนรู้ Learning Equipment |pt_eu=Partilha de Experiência }} Category:Held items Category:Key Items de:EP-Teiler fr:Multi Exp ja:がくしゅうそうち zh:学习装置（道具）